


Stepping Out of the Shower Won't Make Everything Just a Dream (The Insensitive Remix)

by zarabithia



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Remix, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's told that lie, and one like it, many times, so maybe he's not been as good of a big brother as he's always thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out of the Shower Won't Make Everything Just a Dream (The Insensitive Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feverbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bows and Arrows, Stars and Sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3177) by soda_and_capes. 



**Remember Me**

His life's always been busy. Always, he's juggled, first languages and new homes, teams and mentors and secrets, morality and government duty, fatherhood and heroism.

He's never done a good job, Roy knows, but juggling has always kept him distracted. It's always prevented him from having the time to sit down and get lost in all the bad parts, out of some desperate - and futile, as it turns out - hope that things would get better.

But now the part of him that has taken so much time and effort - the part of him that he's failed the most - for an entirely too brief period of time is gone.

These days, the drugs he takes can't, won't, don't numb his pain and wallowing doesn't even seem to be an option anymore. It just _is,_ any time his mind is free long enough to roam.

Showers, in particular, are a pain in the ass. Alone in the tiny stall with only himself for company, with the water pounding down on scars, old and new, he can't keep his mind from wandering. There's nothing and nobody to fight.

If his mind is going to wander, Roy figures he might as well be able to get something out of it. He closes his eyes, tilts his head back into the rush of the water, and wraps his hand around his cock.

 **Ancient History**

His first thought is of bows leaning against walls. That part is memory, not fantasy, but the thought goes straight to his cock, either way. He remembers leaning his own bow against theirs, of Connor's warm assurance and Mia's playful laugh, drifting in from the Queen kitchen and telling him to hurry up with his shower already.

His cock grows harder as he imagines them sitting together. After archery practice, Roy decides, because that's somehow an important detail in his memory.

Important, yes, because they are all covered in sweat from the California sun. Important, because memory mixes with fantasy as he thinks of Connor's t-shirt and jeans damp with sweat, and of Mia's hair sticking to the nape of her neck.

"I'm honestly not gay," Connor's voice keeps telling him, in memory, in fantasy, whichever. Roy thinks of that memory and he can feel his smile grow sharper than it should as he pictures Connor's lips and thinks how good it would feel to thrust into those lips.

And Connor...Connor sits at that table with Mia, and has no idea that his big brother is off in the shower, jerking off to the idea of fucking his mouth. Because Roy has always done a better job of being a big brother than he has at being a father - or a son - and when Mia asks, far out of earshot, he is able to lie with ease.

"I've never thought about fucking Connor."

 **Chosen Few**

He's told that lie, and one like it, many times, so maybe he's not been as good of a big brother as he's always thought.

He's thought of it often, both then and now. Sometimes he has Connor alone, all his to break (Connor is, after all, the only one of them that's never been broken. Even now, even with everything that has happened - his fucking superpower turns out to be an inability to _ever_ break, and how appropriate is that?). Roy's hands hasten as he thinks about holding Connor down, feeling him submit in a way that Roy's only ever been able to squeeze out of Dic - out of _Nightwing._

But sometimes the breaking is more gentle, in his mind. Sometimes Mia is between them, with Roy's hands on her breasts, and Connor's mouth on her neck.

And sometimes, the breaking is more harsh than Roy could ever achieve by himself, because sometimes, _Ollie_ is there. Ollie's hands are everywhere but on Roy - up Mia's blouse, down Connor's pants, gripping the covers. In his fantasy, Roy digs his fingers into Connor's hip and catches Ollie's eye over Mia and Connor's head.

Ollie doesn't blink or look away, and neither does Roy.

It's enough to make Roy finally lose it in the shower stall.

 **Fell**

It's just in time, of course. Cheshire - _Jade._ It's Jade now. It's Jade _again._

Jade is calling him from the kitchen. Roy takes a moment to catch his breath, and watches the last of his wallowing wash down the drain, before he turns off the water and steps out of the shower.


End file.
